Promesas
by Sofi Isabel
Summary: Severus Snape se ha enterado de una desgarradora noticia, y tiene parte de la culpa. Ha tomado una decisión, pero un mago lo obligará a cumplir con su palabra.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados a continuación pertenecen a la Sra. J.K. Rowling.

Este fic forma parte de _¡Desafía a tus musas!_ del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.

* * *

La frase del comienzo _"¡Basta! ¡No me hables más!"_ pertenece a_ Otelo, el moro de Venecia,_ de William Shakespeare.

Las demás variables que me tocaron fueron:

Canción: _Nota de suicidio_, Porta.

Frase en qué inspirarme: _"El mundo se desmoronaba, pero lo único que me importaba era que ella continuara viva."_ (Percy Jackson)

Palabra: Desorden.

Objeto mágico: Giratiempo.

* * *

**Promesas**

— ¡Basta! ¡No me hables más!

Su conciencia no callaba. Era como un pequeño pájaro carpintero que martilleaba el interior de su cabeza, produciendo que cada minuto que pasaba, su corazón se estrujara y muriera un poco más.

"Está muerta", le repetía constantemente una cruel voz, cargada de ira: "La verdad es que está muerta, y es tu culpa. Tu maldita culpa."

—¡Cállate! —gritó a la noche, con voz ahogada. El eco le devolvió sus palabras, y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar como un niño.

Haber hablado con Dumbledore convertía en realidad su peor pesadilla: Lily no había sobrevivido. El bastardo de su marido tampoco, pero aquello no le importaba.

¡Lo que hubiera dado para que ella viviera! ¡Todo! Lo único que le importaba era que ella saliera con vida de aquella guerra, que ahora le parecía completamente sin sentido. Sin embargo, pese a que rogó a la persona adecuada, nada pudo hacerse.

Y odiaba a El Señor Oscuro por haber ido detrás de los Potter. Y odiaba a Dumbledore por no haberlos ocultado bien. Y sobre todo, se odiaba a sí mismo. En aquel momento se sentía un ser completamente miserable, que no merecía seguir sobre la tierra después de lo que había ocasionado.

Tal vez aquel pensamiento lo había llevado hasta el borde del acantilado donde se hallaba de pie. La oscura noche no dejaba ver a qué altura se encontraba, y aunque hubiera podido, sus ojos inundados le hubieran nublado la visión.

Hubiera dado lo que fuera por una segunda oportunidad, por una solución mágica que la trajera de regreso. Por un **giratiempo **que le permitiera hacer las cosas bien. Pero sabía que no era posible.

No quedaba absolutamente nada.

—¿Severus?

Una voz habló a sus espaldas, y lo obligó a voltearse. No esperaba a nadie, no quería ver a nadie.

Un mago alto, cuya barba era tan blanca que relucía en la luz de la oscuridad, lo observaba a la distancia.

—¿Qué… qué hace aquí? —preguntó con voz ahogada, reprimiendo un sollozo—¿Cómo me encontró?

Albus Dumbledore caminó lentamente hacia él, vigilando tal vez el precipicio que se extendía delante de ellos. Un paso en falso y cualquiera de los dos caía al vació.

—Me quedé preocupado por la forma en que saliste de mi despacho —confesó el mago, con voz calmada— Y por eso fui a buscarte a tu casa, debo decir que me asusté al encontrar tanto **desorden**: creí que te habían atrapado tus ex compañeros—siguió Dumbledore—. Pero luego encontré esto.

Metió una mano dentro de su túnica, y sacó un pedazo de pergamino. Severus lo reconoció al instante, y bajó la vista avergonzado.

—Entiendo que estés dolido, Severus —dijo el mago con pena—, pero acabar con tu vida no es la respuesta.

—Usted no entiende nada…—murmuró Severus, lleno de ira.

—Entiendo, más de lo que crees —Dumbledore se puso firme en su idea—. Y no voy a dejar que saltes, ya hablamos de que hay una forma de remediar tu conciencia, Severus.

Luego de aquella declaración, se formó un extraño silencio entre ambos. Sólo era roto por el sonido del viento al mecer los árboles que los rodeaban.

—¿Protegiendo a su hijo? —preguntó en un susurró el hombre, aunque sabía que aquella era la respuesta.

—Exacto —corroboró Dumbledore, y Snape hizo una mueca—. Entonces, ¿Me vuelves a dar tu palabra, y prometes que no cometerás ninguna locura?

Severus meditó. La primera vez que Dumbledore se lo había mencionado, le había parecido una locura. Él… ¿Proteger al hijo de Potter? Pero era el hijo de ella también, y según decían, había heredado sus ojos. No conocía al niño, y si era por él, no le importaría conocerlo jamás. Sin embargo, para el hombre que estaba de pie frente a él, parecía muy importante que cumpliera con su parte del trato. Y, para ser honestos, debía gratitud al mismo.

Se alejó unos pasos del barranco, a modo de respuesta.

Si el mago quería que protegiera a Harry Potter, lo haría. Pero por ella, por su amada. Siempre lo haría por el recuerdo de Lily.

* * *

_Nota: Ok, fue un verdadero desastre hacer encajar todas las piezas de este rompecabezas. Espero que medianamente les haya gustado._


End file.
